Sharon Hilton
NAME: Sharon Hilton AGE: 17 GENDER: Female ORIENTATION: Straight LOOKS: She dresses very preppy like. She barely wears tight clothes and skirts, but if she wants something from a boy, occasionally she will dress in more revealing clothing, showing a lot of skin. She is usually carrying around a sack of books. She has a bracelet that her father left her before he died and even though she hates him, she thinks that the bracelet is pretty and she wears it a lot. PERSONALITY: People might call her names about her being a flirt every once in a while, but in reality, she likes to stay away from sex and boys. She has only had sex once with a member of her brothers gang and that was rape basically since she didn't want it. Thankfully, the guy didn't get along with Ashton and went to fly solo, dropping out of school, so she never had to see him again. She loves to flaunt her body around and loves to get her way by doing that. She is a nice girl, very bubbly but blonde at the same time. Even though she's smart in school, she still is a very blonde person. She hates sharing things with her sister and loves to start arguements to bug her. To those she cares about, she is very loyal and a great friend. She can be a bitch when it comes to hateful students, though, and doesn't bother playing nice with people she dislikes.Has quite a temper, too, very fluctuating emotions which she often acts upon. STRENGTHS: She is a very smart girl who usually tends to her school work. She is an activist for animals. Her body is very powerful weapon to guys, which she loves. She knows a lot of sports so whenever she hears anything about sports, she not left in the blue. She is a great organizer for her brothers gang. She never is bad to her mother and is usually known as the good twin. WEAKNESSES: She is usually weak because of the fact that she doesn't like to work out. She is bulimic, throwing up. She doesn't know how to fight and it doesn't help when girls from rival gangs come to her. She runs away from her troubles, sometimes causing more troubles. She isn't confident about herself or about anyone. LIKES: She likes hanging out with her friends and partying until late. She also likes getting good grades at the same time. She likes hanging out with members of her brothers gang. She likes the mall and chick flicks. She loves it when boys flirt with her so that she can turn them down. She loves to get praise. She loves when people tell her that she is right and that she is one of the best or is number one. DISLIKES: She hates it when people hassle her. She doesn't like to be bothered when reading or studying something. She doesn't like sore losers. She doesn't like coming in second place in anything. She doesn't like to be scared from scary films or movies. She doesn't like the sight of blood or the smell of vomit. She thinks that it makes her sick. She doesn't like when her sister gets things that she doesn't get. FEARS: Dying is one of her worse fears ever. Another is that she is scared of the dark. She is also scared of the boy who raped her. She fears something horrible happening to her mother and she won't be able to get to her in time. She fears dying painful and long. RELATIONSHIPS: She doesn't want a boyfriend. Even if she did get a boyfriend, he would be scared off by her brother. Besides that, she has a best friend and thats basically it. FAMILY: She has a mother and two siblings. Her father is dead. HOW YOU WILL PLAY THE GAME: She will play it to win. She will use her body as the ultimate weapon. She won't hesistate to kill her brother, even though it eats at her inside. OTHER: She has never told anyone about her rape, nor does she plan to. But it does eat her up from inside out and is basically the reason for a few of her temperment problems.